


Flower, Gleam and Glow

by huckcrbs



Category: Chaos Walking - Patrick Ness
Genre: F/M, Fluff, an au of sorts where nothing is bad, cwss15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 20:57:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5555120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huckcrbs/pseuds/huckcrbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flowers happen. It's cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flower, Gleam and Glow

**Author's Note:**

> this is a (late) christams gift for @chaos-reading on tumblr!

Todd's Noise is bubbling with excitment, so much that Viola hears him long before she can see him. He's smiling, running to her with Manchee right after him, barking "Faster, Todd" and "Gotta show Viola". Todd's smile is gigantic, almost too much for his face, and Viola can't stop the smile spreading across her own face. 

"What is it?" she says, loud enough so they can hear her. 

"You need to come see what me and Manchee found!" Todd tells her, and his Noise is so full of colors she can't understand anything. He grabs her hand and then turns back the way they came from, running with her.

"Flowers, Viola, flowers!" Manchee barks, and Todd doesn't-really-smack him, muttering "You're gonna ruin the surprise."

It takes them a few minutes of running and they're all breathless once they reach whatever-it-is-Todd-was-talking about, and Viola bends down and rests her hands on her knees as she gains back her breath, and Todd's Noise is making her turn her head back straight up and-

All those colors. What she sees are flowers, thousands of them, all different species, some big and full of leaves while others are just sprouting, and it's so beautiful Viola's sure she's gonna cry.

"You said there weren't any flowers on your ship, right? You only saw them in pictures." Todd says, and she nods, surprised he remembered that tiny piece of information she only told him once. "When I saw them I thought of you so i figured you probably would want to see this." He tries to shrug it away, but his Noise says _you're the prettiest thing I saw, Viola, so much prettier than these flowers and I thought maybe pretty people wanna see pretty things_ before he can stop it.

"This is so... so great. Thank you." Viola can barely speak. Sometimes Todd was just too kind it almost hurt. This boy was the best thing that happened to her since she crashed here.

Viola huggs him, almost forcefully, and he just blushes. He tries to brush it off as "It's nothing, really, just some flowers." but she doesn't let him.

The smell of the flowers is almost overwhelming, but in a good way. Todd takes one flower and hands it to her. "This is my favorite," he sais, and she kisses him on the cheek and then a real kiss, on the lips. It's short and sweet, and it feels like everything is in its place. 

"I'm so happy you're the person I met when I got here, Todd Hewitt." Viola sais firmly.

"Well, I'm- I'm happy to be that person." He replies, and takes her hand in his.

They stand there, watching the flowers over the setting sun, Manchee chasing birds right next to them. Somehow, even Manchee is peaceful. And they're happy.

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know how to wrtie titles or descriptions. also sorry this is really short and late hope u like it nawyat


End file.
